Bone grafts, including autografts, allografts and other types of grafts, such as xenografts, synthetic and bioengineered grafts, have been used in a variety of procedures and treatments, including bone fusions such as spine fusions, disc augmentations in the spine, and bone fill applications employed in the treatment of disease, disorders or injuries including, but not limited to avascular osteonecrosis, osteosarcoma, acute fractures and non-unions, as well as for bone regeneration for orthopedic implants. Limitations exist with respect to treating subjects with existing bone graft options. For example, while autografts possess physiologic properties for bone healing, they require a second procedure to harvest bone that can result in donor site morbidity, limited supply of harvested bone and other limitations. Hence, there is a need for improved bone graft materials.